Incursiones en plena noche
by tercy-S-Scloe
Summary: Dio una vuelta. Otra. Y otra más. Se tapó. Se destapó. Se puso bocarriba. Bocabajo. De un lado. De otro. Y otra vez bocarriba. Finalmente sus ojos se abrieron y se fijaron en un punto fijo en el techo, resopló frustrada. Llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño y aún no sabía por qué. ¿Que hará la bruja para poder conciliar el sueño?


Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

**¡ATENCION!**

**LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y porque? Pensareis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historias sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemmon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

**¡AQUÍ VA! **

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

- Lemmon de cualquier tipo.

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

**FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**Incursiones en plena noche.**

Dio una vuelta.

Otra.

Y otra más.

Se tapó.

Se destapó.

Se puso bocarriba.

Bocabajo.

De un lado.

De otro.

Y otra vez bocarriba.

Finalmente sus ojos se abrieron y se fijaron en un punto fijo en el techo, resopló frustrada. Llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño y aún no sabía por qué. Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho desesperada.

Repasó nuevamente toda su agenda del día siguiente: Pociones a primera hora con Snape. Entregar ensayo de tres páginas sobre los efectos de la luna en las pociones. Después transformaciones. Toca practicar transformaciones a grandes escalas tendría que tener especial cuidado con los giros de muñeca. Después la comida, había quedado con Ginny y Luna para comer en el lago. Luego dos horas de estudio. Tenía que ayudar a Harry con su trabajo de encantamientos e ir a la biblioteca a buscar un ejemplar de _Plantas del cantábrico_ de Herbert Harrison. Después tenía defensa, pan comido. A última hora había cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Debía recordarle a Hagrid sus horarios. Después tocaba tutoría con la Profesora Mc Gonagall justo antes de cenar. Y entre todo aquello tenía que rellenar varias solicitudes a un par de universidades, al Ministerio… Debía elegir el vestido para el baile de graduación. ¡Ah! Y recordarle a Ronald el cumpleaños de su madre.

No había motivo para estar estresada. Lo tenía todo bajo control.

Sus parpados parecieron moverse con lentitud, quizás por fin tenía sueño. Intentándolo por octava o novena vez, cerró los ojos.

No sabía el tiempo que había pasado. Abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba incómoda. Un extraño ardor invadía su cuerpo, se removió en la cama. ¡Quemaba! Entonces como en una especia de trance se apartó las delicadas sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y se levantó. El tacto de la fría piedra contra sus pies pareció calmarle la ardiente sensación.

Paseó un par de minutos por la habitación pero pronto la piedra de la sala no era suficiente para calmarla. Su delicado y diminuto camisón de seda negro apenas le cubría los muslos y aun así, ese extraño calor que le invadía desde dentro no desaparecía.

Antes de darse cuenta de si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o no. Dejó que su cuerpo la guiara por los fríos, oscuros y desiertos pasillos del castillo.

Cuanto más bajaba, mas disminuía su temperatura. Siguió, siguió bajando. Pronto llegó al comedor, después al vestíbulo y después a lo más profundo de las mazmorras. Se reprendió severamente varias veces. Sin embargo allí seguía, caminando como si cuerpo tuviera vida propia. Alzó una de sus manos y la posó sobre la húmeda piedra de las mazmorras, a medida que avanzaba sus yemas rozaban sutilmente la roca. Ayudando a paliar su candente piel.

Llegó a un solitario corredor, las luces de las lámparas titilaban débilmente otorgando extrañas sombras sobre la única puerta que había. Una suave y fresca brisa salía por debajo de aquella misteriosa puerta, aquel aire lograba apaciguar aquel calor que no lograba apagarse. Y sin pensar realmente en ello la abrió y entró. Se encontraba tan bien... tan a gusto. Caminaba por las losas casi como si estuviera levitando.

Su cuerpo tembló, sin embargo no era frío, ni miedo, ni arrepentimiento lo que sentía, era adrenalina. Sus ojos rápidamente se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y como si supiera perfectamente que hacía abrió una segunda puerta. Entonces lo vio y se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Por un momento su cerebro entró en pánico, sus piernas amagaron con flaquear pero resistieron el intento.

Estaba durmiendo sobre las sábanas apenas con un ligero pantalón cubriendo sus piernas. Su mano reposaba suavemente sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba pausadamente. Sus ojos recorrieron cada milímetro de aquel cuerpo. Desde su largo y negro pelo hasta el ligero bello que nacía en el ombligo y se perdía por debajo de la goma del pijama.

Un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo erizando su piel. ¿Que era aquella sensación? Pero no, esa no era la pregunta adecuada. La pregunta adecuada era:

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Por unas milésimas de segundo se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, intentó dar media vuelta pero algo se lo impedía.

Un gemido se le escapó de los labios cuando la mano del hombre se movió en sueños bajando lentamente hasta la línea de la cadera deslizando sin querer el pantalón negro dejando adivinar un discreto bello negro.

Sus ojos se abrieron con deleite y se asustó al comprobar que estaba disfrutando de aquella divina visión.

El fuego ardiente de su interior parecía apagarse cuanto más se le acercaba. Se aproximó con sigilo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del hombre.

¿Por qué demonios no se iba de allí?

Aquello debía ser un hechizo, o un sueño… ¡Claro! Eso era. Debía de tratarse de un sueño.

Su mano voló sin permiso hasta el pecho del hombre y sus dedos rozaron con cuidado la pálida piel de su torso. Una descarga de placer le recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Sorprendida volvió a levantar sus dedos, pero una fuerte mano agarró su muñeca con brusquedad. Unos ojos negros se abrieron con furia observando atentamente algo que no se podía creer.

-¡Estúpida mocosa!-Gritó perplejo incorporándose en la cama y quedando sentado sobre ella.- ¿Qué demonios trata de hacer Granger?- Siseó fríamente.

El pánico inundó la mente de la bruja. Sin embargo que podía salir mal, eso era un sueño.

-!Respóndame!- Siseó furioso. La zarandeó brevemente, pero la joven parecía haber entrado en una espcie de trance.- Granger... quiero una respuesta.

-Yo...- Sus piernas amenazaron con fallarle, de repente aquella situación ya no le parecía tan divertida. Toda aquellas increibles sensaciones, el calor, la adrenalina, habían desaparecido para dejar paso al miedo. Todos y cada uno de sus poros rezumaban miedo. Se tambaleó sobre la alfombra apuntó de caerse.

Su cabeza no pensaba con claridad, todo estaba entre una especie de neblina. Fue entonces cuando el hombre se levantó de golpe y la sujetó con el brazo a tiempo de que Hermione no se desplomara contra el suelo. La joven cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad, lo único que pudo hacer es aferrarse con ahíncó a aquello que la estaba sujetando. Apoyó una de sus manos en el abdomen desnudo de su profesor, su mano ardió con el contacto de aquella piel bajo la suya. Apoyó su oído contra el pecho de Severus, podía oir cada latido apresurado de su profesor.

Y ahí estaban, de pie, a las 2 de la madrugada, a oscuras en la habitación de Severus.

-¿Granger?- La voz del hombre sonó mas ronca de lo habitual.

Tras algunas segundos que a Hermione se le hicieron interminables, se separó del hombre. No tuvo el valor de mirarle a lo ojos aunque sabía positivamente que no lo vería, estaba muy oscuro.

-¿A que ha venido esto?- Demandó serio.- Jovencita...- La llamó imperativo. Su voz extremadamente sosegada la asustó. La bruja retrocedió todo lo que pudo.- ¿Me va a contestar o tengo que sacarle la información?- Snape le sujetó la barbilla con delicadeza, quizás mucha mas de la que el mismo hubiera esperado. La obligó a mirarla a lo ojos quería saber que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Aunque tuviera que leerle la mente para ello. En ese momento la habitación se iluminó ligeramente.

Todo aquel calor que la bruja sentía se desvaneció en cuanto las luces se encendieron, se sintió completamente vulnerable. Snape la miró como solo el solía hacer, no hacia falta esa enorme capa que siempre arrastraba, o esa camisa negra con mil botones para darle esa teatralidad y apariencia imponente. Severus tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir así de pequeña siempre que quisiera.

Snape la vio, ahí, con aquel diminuto y negro camisón, descalza, sus piernas torneadas y largas. Su insoportable y sabelotodo alumna, ya no parecía tan Gryffindor como en sus clases.

Quizá fue la hora, el estado en el que se encontraban, el cansancio o el conjunto de todas. Pero sin saber muy bien que es lo que hacía Snape a cortó la poca distancia que los separaban y rodeó con sus brazos el delicado cuerpo de su alumna. La sostuvo ahí, durante varios minutos, hasta que Granger dejó de temblar.

-Disculpe la molestia.- Habló por primera Hermione, sin parecer un cervatillo asustado.- No sé en que estaba pensando.- Hizo el amago de irse, pero Snape la atrajo con un suave pero demandante movimiento, acercó sus labios a los de su alumna y los besó como si hubieran sido su último deseo en esta tierra.

Su roce era sutil, suave, pero a la vez demostraba firmeza y autoridad. Sus alientos se mezclaron y sus labios se estudiaron. Un escalofrío recorrio el cuerpo de la joven. Fue tanta la electricidad que sintieron con el roce de sus pieles, que volvió a Snape a la realidad de golpe, dándose cuenta de lo que había echo quiso separase, pero una suave suspiro por parte de Hermione le hizo seguir pegado a la chica.

Si había algún momento en el que debían poner fin a toda aquella locura, era sin duda aquel momento.

-Váyase Granger.- Le gruñó Snape apartándola.

-Si- Le susurró segura de si misma. Hermione rodeó el cuello de Snape con sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente. Un suspiro por parte del Slytherin le hizo ver a la bruja que en realidad aquello le gustaba al pocionista.

Se aferró al cuello del maestro y le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas. Severus colocó sus manos sobre los firmes muslos de su alumna alzándola sin problemas.

Sus besos se intensificaron, el roce de sus labios se volvió mas exigente, pronto sus lenguas se unieron a la fiesta. Hermione estaba desconcertada, era Severus Snape, por Merlín y sin embargo aquello era lo mas delicioso y placentero que había echo nunca. Enredó sus dedos en el sedoso pelo negro del maestro, acariciaba su cuello, su espalda, brazos. La estaba volviendo loca.

Snape la empujó hasta pegarla contra la pared, estaba excitado, lo notaba. Besó el cuello de su alumna con ansia, rugió de placer cuando su miembro expectante rozó contra su pantalón.

-Debería irme.- Le susurró Hermione en la oreja. Por unas milesimas de segundo Snape se separó de la bruja, observandola atentamente, sus labios estaban abiertos, hinchados y rosados por los besos, su respiración era agitada. En su mirada no había asco, ni reproche, ni miedo, ni si quiera asombro. Era placer... El mas absoluto de los placeres.

La alzó en volandas y la tumbó sobre su cama.

-Lo sé...- La voz de Snape sonó ahogada y ronca, los roces de sus cuerpos le estaba quitando la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Pasó sus manos por las torneadas y suaves piernas de la chica, subió por su vientre, besó cada parte de piel expuesta. La tela del camisón era tan fina que se le escapaba de sus dedos. Le trató de quitar la prenda, pero se le resistia. La suave y dulce carcajada de la bruja solo lo frustró mas...

A cambio, recibió un apasionado beso que le provocó un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertebral. Le arrebató el camisón sin mas miramientos. El cuerpo desnudo de Granger yacía sobre su cama, su respiración entrecortada le hizo ver que la chica estaba muy excitada. La observó atentamente poniendo especial atención a cada lunar, peca y recobeco de su cuerpo, nunca se hubiera imaginado aquello. Era absolutamente perfecta.

La besó, y la volvió a besar, su lengua recorrió cada centímetro de su boca, su cuello, sus pezones rosados y suaves como terciopelo. Acarició su pecho con pasión.

-Lo sé...- Respondió otra vez Snape en un siseo, tratando de hacerse entrar en razón. La bruja entrelazó sus piernas con las de su maestro, y con un certero y agil movimiento se colocó a horcajadas sobre su profesor. Notaba su erección palpitante, se acercó al cuello de Snape y lo lamió y mordisqueó hasta que un suave gruñido de placer se escapó de sus labios.

La bruja sabía exactamente que hacerle y como hacerlo, no sxabía como, solo... Lo sentía. Rozó sutilmente los pezones de Snape mientras le quitaba el pantalón del pijama con la otra mano. Snape quedó al descubierto. La castaña siguió en su camino de caricias y besos desde el pecho del hombre, hasta su vientre... Se hizo de rogar hasta que agarró con delicadeza la importante erección de su profesor. Severus arqueó su espalda ante su toque. La joven siguió acariciando y besando todo cuanto ella quería. Miró hacia su miembro, suave, grande y firme.

Lo estaba haciendo bien, sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Quien lo iba a decir Granger...- Susurró el Slytherin con una pizca de malicia en su tono. Snape se incorporó rapidamente y la tumbó en la cama colocándose sobre ella.

No podía dejar de besarla, era como una droga, lamió uno de sus pezones con entusiasmo. Un gemido de placer se escapó de la garganta de la castaña, su mano se deslizó con extrema suavidad por su torso, bajando tortuosamente por su vientre plano. Sus yemas recorrieron la distancia desde su ombligo hasta su entrepierna. La acarició son suavidad mientras su boca seguía lamiendo placenteramente sus pechos sedosos.

Un gritó de placer rasgó el silencio de la habitación.

Le fascinaba la manera en que la bruja temblaba bajo sus dedos. Era hipnotizante, apartó sus labios de su tan preciado manjar, para deleitarse con algo muchísimo mas sensual y atrayente.

Su lengua se introdujo en aquel placentero lugar. Aquello era algo tan sumamente íntimo. Había tenido noches de sexo y placer con mujeres impresionantes. Pero Granger, ella era... era. Extasiante.

Los temblores de Hermione aumentaron, sus manos se aferraron con desesperación a las sábanas de la cama. Sus jadeos se aceleraron. Snape aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias.

El momento se acercaba, lo notaba en sus poros, su respiración. Con una agilidad fuera de lo normal se separó de la joven y se introdujo en ella con suavidad mientras la besaba con desesperación.

Notó unos dedos clavados en sus omoplatos, y un gemido sordó resonar en la oscura habitación.

-Profesor...- Gimió la castaña mientras llegaba al mas placentero de los orgasmos.

-Absolutamente perfecta...- Las palabras se escaparon de su boca sin permiso. Admiración y deseo era lo que sentía aquel hombre en aquellos precisos momentos.

A medida que los último vestigios del orgasmo se iban disipando, Snape empezó a mover sus caderas, lenta y pecaminosamente. No sabía en que momento de la noche aquello se le había ido de las manos, pero en aquel preciso instante deseaba que aquello durase eternamente.

Disminuyó el ritmo de sus movimientos. Su respiración agitada rozaba la mejilla sonrojada de su alumna. Hermione apartó a Snape de su lado, colocándose sobre él. Acoplándose al hombre como si lo llevaran haciendo durante siglos.

Las manos de Severus sujetaron la cara de la chica mientras se incorporaba en la cama. Le resultaba tan sensual... su piel, sus curvas, sus jadeos, su aroma... La rodeó con sus brazos mientras los dos comenzaron una decadente y placentera danza.

Hermione se aferró al cuello de su maestro mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de sus agitadas respiraciones.

Sus movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos y mas erráticos. Sus cuerpos perlados de sudor se hayaban pegados, sin separarse el mas mínimo milímetro el uno del otro.

Todo se convirtió en una especie de neblina, Severus aferró a su alumna desesperadamente mientras la joven se apoyaba en el firme pecho de él. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron.

El cuerpo de la bruja empezó a temblar, los músculos del profesor se tensaron. Ambos se besaron con lujuria y pasión mientras sus cuerpos combulsionaban de placer por el orgasmo obtenido.

Se quedaron en silencio en aquella misma posición durante varios largos minutos, mientras sus pulsaciones volvían a la normalidad.

Aquel intrigante brillo desapareció de los profundos ojos negros del maestro. En su rostro volvió a aparecer aquella expresión fría y desafiante que se encontró al principio de aquella extraña aventura.

La castaña convenzó a tensarse...

-Quizás... será mejor que me vaya.- Apenas logró decir. Sin embargo el hombre la alzó en volandas, la tumbó en su cama la tapó y se tumbó a su lado sobre las sábanas, tal y como estaba cuando lo encontró a principio de la noche.

-Duerma...- Su voz sonó autoritaria y fría, pero logró que la castaña se durmiera en apenas unos segundos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El jaleo la despertó sobresaltandola, oía voces en el fondo de su cabeza.

-!Arriba!- Gritaron mientras aporreaban una puerta de madera. Después oyó una puerta abrirse.- !Vas a llegar tarde!- La puerta volvío a cerrarse, y las voces se fueron atenuando con los segundos.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se estiró en la cama. Notó el olor a lavanda carácteristico de sus sábanas y el suave tacto del algódon. Su respiración era agitada, y su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho. Unas imagenes comenzaron a surcas su mente...

Merlín, eso era...

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Acababa de tener el mejor sueño erótico de toda su vida. Se tocó suavemente por su cuerpo comprabando que realmente estuviera en su sitio y que estaba despierta. Sus sábanas estaban agitadas y el cobertor en el suelo. Definitivamente había sido una noche agitada, una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios con picardía hasta que...

Ese era...

O... o no...

Por todos los dioses del mundo. El hombre que le había proporcionado el mejor sueño erótico de toda su vida había sido...

Había sido...

¿Como demonios iba a decirlo?

¿Pero como? ¿Como era posible eso? A ella no le gustaba... Lo odiaba, le repugnaba él y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él. Era mordaz, desagradable, frío, sarcástico, cruel, borde... No había posibilidad ninguna de que ella, de ningún modo, de ninguna de las maneras, se sintiera atraída por Severus Snape. ¿Entonces?

¿A que había venido ese sueño? No lo entendía...

Su mente se puso a cavilar rápidamente, buscando, como ella sola podía hacer... Un motivo para aquello. No había podido conciliar el sueño, y en aras de intentar descansar, se había puesto a repasar el día y organizar el siguiente, sería en ese momento cuando su agotado cerebro había por fin sucumbido a los brazos de morfeo.

Su extasiada mente había mezclado eventos en su cerebro y eso la había llevado a...bueno... A lo que la había llevado. Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó de sus labios. Ahora que había logrado dar sentido a toda la noche, su cuerpo se había relajado. Una estúpida sonrisa mitad diversión mitad verguenza se instaló en su cara.

Miró su reloj... Merlín, faltaban 45 minutos para que empezaran las clases, y aún tenía que ducharse. Tendría que saltarse el desayuno.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su baño. No era lujoso, ni grande, pero ser prefecta de último año tenía ciertas ventajas que jamás negaría. Adoraba tener aposentos propios. Adormilada encendió las luces del baño y se apoyó en el lavabo. Sus piernas le temblaban, le costaba sostener su peso.

-Que raro...- Murmuró mientras sacaba una toalla limpia y abría el grifo para llenar la bañera. Le dio la espalda al espejo y se quitó el camisón, se estiró como una gatito, estirando sus brazos hasta el límite de lo razonable. Un tirón en la espalda le hizo llevar automáticamente su mano al omoplato. Un suave gemido de molestia se le escapó de sus labios cuando sus dedos rozaron unos pequeños relieves.

-Que demonios...- Exclamó Hermione girando la cabeza para verse la espalda en el espejo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, tenía unas marcas rojizas alargadas y paralelas en el omoplato, como si alguien la hubiera agarrado con los dedos haciendo presión. Automáticamente se dio media vuelta y se observó en el espejo atentamente, su cuello mostraba varias marcas rojizas.

Cogió velozmente el camisón y lo examinó, tenía un siete en el encaje inferior y unos de los finos tirantes estaba roto.

Su mente proceso rápidamente la información.

Unas borrosas imagenes de ella siendo empujada apasionadamente con una pared le pasaron delante de los ojos...

Y si... Merlín no podía ser. ¿Y si no había sido un sueño?

Su cara empalideció. Sujetó con extremo cuidado el pijama entre sus dedos, un aroma a sándalo, pergamino y pociones le inundó sus sentidos. Conocía ese olor, esa fragancia.

¡Por Merlín y Morgana, había sido real! La mejor noche de su vida había sido con él. Su cuerpo y su mente le gritaban que huyera, se escondiera y desapareciera pero no podía...

Tenía clase en 35 minutos con Severus Snape...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

E Voilá... He aquí mi primer lemon. Si señores y señoras, después de muchos años escribiendo, y varios Fics. Este es mi primer lemon. (Tengo un lemon muy ligero en mi primer long fic. Feliz navidad. Pero no lo escribí yo, un alma caritativa se apiado de mi y me lo escribió.) Pero este si, es totalmente mío.

No quería que fuera la típica noche de sexo desenfrenado. Tampoco quería amor eterno en la primera noche. XD.

Quería algo apasionado, sensual, excitante. Algo bien detallado, pero sin ser tan explícito.

No se si lo he conseguido... Espero que les haya gustado.

Un saludos de Cloe.


End file.
